List of OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven chapters
The chapter list for the NARUTO fanfic OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変). Formerly called Uzumaki (渦真記. Prologue & Volume 1 ;What are friends? :(友達とは何だ?; tomodachi toha nanda) The prologue centering on Team 7. Sasuke's birthday party; slowly but surely, they became close friends. ;Bloody Tenko :(血の天光日; chi no tenkohi) Twelve years before, there was Minato and Kushina. The date was 10/10. When happened back then? ;I am Naruto :(俺は鳴門; ore wa naruto) Naruto puts graffiti on the Hokage monument and a couple of chuunin chase him down. It was all fun and games to him, but deep inside, did he have some slight resent towards the adults' behavior? He states testing the chuunin. ;Damn it all! (I, II) :(ちくしょうめ; chikushome) Two chapters. The chase continues as Naruto successfully evades his pursuers until he runs into a giant happo shuriken. Chunin instructors Iruka and Mizuki appears; turns out that Naruto was skipping class and the chunin learn of the monument's defilement. Irritated by Naruto, Iruka assigns his class both a transformation (henge no jutsu) and Kanji drill after-school cleaning duty. Afterwards, Naruto was pinned against a tree. ;Sour guy :(ふかいなやつ) Naruto was about to take a beating from Sasuke Uchiha until Iruka interrupts them. ;I will become Shinobi! :(俺が忍者になる!) Iruka presses Naruto to clean up the Monument. ;Honest Questions (I, II) :(正直な質問です) 2 chapters. Special jounin Hayate Gekkou visits the Academy class and tells them about the future of genin and their instruction. He also accepts many questions, few from some familiar characters, and even a threat. He also asks what's Naruto's goal. ;I will become Hokage :(俺が火影になる!) Hayate asks what's Naruto's goal - it is being Hokage, which was met with laughter. Hayate explains what that means to him. ;Burden and Peace :(重荷と平和) Continuation of previous chapter. Hayate explains what "hardship" is and answers Mizuki's question of what a village and nation needs to achieve true peace. Naruto proposes to make Hayate his retainer, but the jounin declines. On the day of the Trial, Mizuki expresses concern. ;The Final Test :(最終試験) A day later, the trial begins as the academy students proclaim their goals. When its Naruto's turn, he is tasked to find the Scroll of Heaven. Naruto finds a scroll, and looks inside of it to see strange text. ;Okite :(掟; law) Iruka Umino spots Naruto with the scroll, and has a strange, violent impression coming from him. He says that Naruto stole the scroll, calling him a criminal, and states that a rebellious attitude must be removed. Naruto denies the claim, and ends up being attacked. ;Alms (I, II, III) :(布施) Three chapters. Under the tower, Naruto is set for execution for stealing the scroll. Naruto still denies it, showing frustration and having a verbal argument with the Third Hokage and his friend. He is taken outside of the village, where Mizuki is present. He is chosen to be the executioner, and has revealed a deep rancor for Naruto, unveiling the Shinkyo Mirror of Konoha. The truth is revealed about Naruto. Before the execution happens, Iruka and Hayate arrive. ;Destroying the boy :(少年を殺し絶やす) Mizuki tries to kill Naruto and is stopped by Iruka, stating that Naruto was used as a scapegoat to set up the execution. Hayate reinforces the claim and a furious Mizuki denies it. Something happens to Naruto? ;You are you :(君は君だよ) ?? ;?? :(百万年早いんだよ！) Naruto has a fight with Shimura Danzo. "You are decades too early." Volume 2 ;Gakuto Akechi :n/a ;White Jonin Kakashi Hatake :(白い上忍 畴案案山子) ?? OHTEN Gaiden (Side stories) The Gaidens are side-stories outside of the main-plot, centering different characters. ;Gaiden 1: Happy White Day :Today is White Day, a holiday that takes place after Valentine's Day, where men give return gifts to those who has done the same. Living with Naruto as his adopted brother, Haku wonders what to do. Future/Possible Titles *Demon Slayer *Sasuke's "girlfriend"?! *Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha (春野桜と打羽佐助) * I said "no" (「だめ」と私は言った) * Hayate Gekko (月光颶) * Rank S (Sのランク) * Batsu's military training (伐の軍事訓練) * Banten: Work of Heaven (萬天：天国の仕業) * Itachi Uchiha (打羽鼬) * Grand Schemer * A House is not a Home (禁じられた家) Category:Lists of Chapters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Lists